Plastic Boulevard
by everyboulevard
Summary: Johnny Massacre, leader and singer for Every Boulevard, ends up washing up on Plastic Beach. Then, Johnny meets the Gorillaz gang and a man named Kurt (OC character). What adventures and surprises will come Johnny's way? Read to find out! Rated M for Sexual conduct and Language
1. Chapter 1: Washed Up

This is my first Fanfiction! :D Also, this is on deviantART! Find me on dA and read the rest of the story! ENJOY!

New York City, New York. Sound familiar? This is the birthplace of Jonathan Massacre. Leader, who plays about every instrument known in America, of Every Boulevard. The black-haired, pale-skinned, slightly-greasy haired 24 year old decided to go back to his hometown. Thinking it was a good idea. Not only to find himself near the edge of a pier. Suddenly, Johnny gets shoved and the next thing he knew it, he was falling. He then crashes into the water and became unconscious.

"What is that?" a throaty-voice then echoed through Johnny's mind. Johnny slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in the ocean, and found himself fished out by a olive-green skinned man, a blue-haired pale man, a very tall teal-skinned man, and a short violet haired robot. Johnny looked around in confusion. _What the-? _"Who are you?" the pale and blue-haired man said. Johnny managed to stutter, "J-Johnny Massacre," he then got more confidence, "Why the hell do you need to know?" The robot girl then threw a towel at the black-haired Massacre man.

Johnny then wiped the sea water off his face and now less greasy hair. The olive-skinned man the spoke up with his slight heavy accent, "Well Johnny, you're on my land now. This is Plastic Beach." Johnny looked around and saw himself sitting on a island. He had sand in his boots and pants. "I'm Murdoc Niccals," the olive man then said. He then gestured to the blue haired man. "That's 2D." Then he points at the robot. "That's Cyborg Noodle. My little slave." Johnny then spoke up, "And who's that?" Johnny was gesturing to the teal man. Murdoc looked at the greasy-haired teal man. Murdoc then said, "That's Kurt. The Fix-it man." Johnny took a good look at Kurt, starting from his face to his feet.

_Wow, he's hot looking. Even if he has teal skin. We have a few things that are the same though. Greasy-black hair, black leather jacket, blue jeans...Hmm..._Johnny thought. Johnny then stood up and looked at all of the people. Murdoc then spoke up, "Cyborg. Take our.."guest" to his room. And wash his clothes." Cyborg Noodle then gripped onto Johnny's wrist, which felt like a 30 pound weight grabbing you, and dragged the poor man inside the gigantic mansion called Plastic Beach.

Alright so...sorry it's short first of all. Second, Kurt is a kind of anti-OC person that was made up by three of my good friends on dA. NiccalsNightstalker, AnnieMae04, and thenugeart. Reviews are appreciated! Constructive criticism does hurt me a little but I get over it so go right ahead! ;D See you next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Spill

WOOT! HERE'S CHAPTER 2! Just to say, I'm uploading all these from dA so that's why I'm not waiting for Reviews yet. ENJOY!

Johnny couldn't believe what he was seeing. Could his eyes be deceiving him? The pale man stepped into the lift along with the cyborg, and they went up to the galley. Johnny was then stripped of his clothing, besides his briefs, and shoved to a shower. Johnny was now blushing, the redness of his cheeks matched the color of a Red Delicious Apple. While Massacre was showering, the cyborg (or Cybitch as Johnny likes to call her) washed his clothes. Johnny could hear footsteps come toward where he was. His face reddened as the footsteps became louder. Johnny rushed his shower and quickly wrapped a clean white towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Only to see the bassist, Murdoc, waiting for Johnny.

"Oi, are you finished," grumbled the musician, "I need to know more about yer stupid reputation." Johnny grit his teeth but said nothing in reply. Murdoc then snapped, "Go to the study when yer done." With that said, the Niccals man left. Johnny frowned and waited for the Cyborg to come back with his clothes. He dried his hair and body, then the Cyborg arrived.

Johnny was walking to the study. His hair now greased and fixed up, his clothes now dry and clean, his boots not full of sand, and his face cleaned up. Johnny cracked the doors to the study and saw Murdoc and Kurt arguing. The bassist growled, "Why can't you just get yer mind off yer pants and just relax for a minute, you sod!" Kurt snarled back, "I wasn't even thinking of it!" Johnny the closed the door. He then kicked the door open. Making both Kurt and Murdoc silent. Massacre then walked in and plopped down in a chair and calmly said, "Did you need to see me?" Murdoc slumped back in his chair and hissed, "Yeah. Tell me about yerself." Johnny looked at both men with a straight face. He sighed and began telling his story.

"You know my name already. I'm from New York City, New York." Murdoc interrupted with a murmur, "Another American?" Johnny then death-glared the bassist with his blue eyes. "Yes, I'm an American-British bastard raised by a horrible father and is the leader of a famous band. Anymore questions, smart-ass?" Kurt couldn't help but grin at this. Not only did Murdoc just get burned badly by a guy younger than him, but that the guy has a mouth on him too. Murdoc grumbled and kept listening to Johnny speak. Johnny then continued, "I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters. Drake, the oldest, Chris, Trisha, and Patria, the youngest." Kurt then interrupted, "What the youngest age?" Johnny didn't look at Kurt but replied, "20. Trisha and Patria were born the same year. They're 5 months apart." Kurt grunted in reply. Johnny, again, continued, "I have no idea who my mom is and I was raised by my horrible asshole father. I never really liked my childhood at all, and I just pay attention to what's in front of me and what's to come." Murdoc was slightly impressed then asked, "Now tell me. Are you a straight or a gay like Stretch?" Kurt glared at Murdoc then looked back at Johnny.

Johnny gulped and looked at the ground. He then mumbled, "I'm a Bi." Murdoc then teased, "Whaaaatt? I can't hear you! Say again!" Johnny said a little louder, "I'm a Bi." "WHAAATT? A LITTLE LOUDA' PLEASE!" Murdoc then shouted. Johnny was tired of Murdoc's game and stood up from his chair and shouted, "I'M A BI, YOU STUPID CUNT! MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET YOUR EARS CLEANED! I AM A BI-SEXUAL!" Realizing what he just did, Johnny covered his mouth and his face reddened in shame.

The truth has been revealed! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrasment

Author's note: There is a little bit of...how do you say...Yaoiness in this chapter. It shall continue in Chapter 4. -Shada54546/everyboulevard

Murdoc and Kurt looked at Johnny with the look of 'Wait-what did you say' on their faces. Johnny sat back down in his chair, ashamed and embarrassed. He didn't know what had gotten over him. Was it that Niccals was pressuring him a bit too much? Not likely. According to Johnny, Murdoc is nothing but a impatient fucker. Besides, Johnny really didn't like Murdoc as much. Johnny had mouthed off Murdoc and almost exploded completely. But as soon as that question 'Are you straight or gay' came up...Johnny couldn't just blurt out that he was a Bi. He said it nice and soft so no one but himself can hear. Although, Murdoc had started pressing Johnny's buttons and soon enough, Johnny had shouted out his answer nice and clearly. Which he couldn't believe.

Kurt looked down at Massacre. Not that he had feelings for him or anything, but that Johnny liked guys and girls. Suddenly, an idea ran through Kurt's mind causing him to grin. Johnny looked at Kurt with a look of confusion. Not really knowing what's going to happen next.

Johnny then was resting in his room. Not knowing that Kurt walks in. Johnny looks up and sees the lanky teal-American. Kurt just went directly to Johnny and started rubbing his broad hands against Johnny's shoulders gently. Johnny shuddered with pleasure and content. Kurt then slid his hands down to Johnny's torso, making Johnny grumble a, "Ooohhh fuck..." Kurt grinned in satisfaction and turned it up a notch, sliding his right hand to Johnny's groin. Johnny felt an erection as he moaned quietly. The teal man didn't stop there. He was now using both hands to pleasure Johnny as he was feeling him up.

Johnny then felt Kurt unzip his jeans. As soon as it happened, Johnny's face became red as a cherry. Kurt grinned as he looked at the pale man's erection. Johnny started to arch his back as he moaned quietly. Kurt's wandering hand got close to Massacre's cock and thought of giving Johnny something worth moaning about. Johnny arched his back as soon as he felt the teal man pumping at his cock. Kurt grinned and kept going as Johnny squirmed a little in pleasure. Christ, it felt AMAZING...

Hurr hurr...the yaoiness has begun! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Feel Good

Author's Note: This contains SEXUAL THEMES that may be not suitable for children. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TURN AWAY NOW!

-  
Johnny moaned and groaned as he felt Kurt pumping at his cock. He arched his back just wanting more and more. In Massacre's mind, he wanted Kurt to give him a blow job, however he didn't want to spoil the moment. So he kept it as a thought. Johnny then felt Kurt tongue at Massacre's cock. Johnny groaned out an "Oh God..." as he felt Kurt's warm forked tongue slither across Johnny's pale cock. Johnny hasn't felt this good ever since college.

Johnny manged to moan out, "Suck harder..." Hearing Johnny's request, Kurt began to suck more harder at Johnny's throbbing dick. Johnny groaned and arched his back a little higher in pleasure. Every once in a while he'd say "Oh fuck..." or "Dammit." Always cursing between every other breath. Johnny was going to shoot. He wanted to hold it in though. He didn't want to shoot while he was getting a good blowjob. Johnny groaned a little more, his balls starting to ache. Kurt then let go, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Johnny blushed a bright red color. He just met the guy and now he's fucking with him?! No strings attached whatsoever...Hmm.

Kurt then purred in Johnny's ear, "Show me how much of a good fucker you are." Johnny accepted that with a sly grin. More like a challenge. The pale man then got up from his laying position and watched as Kurt laid on his stomach. _Jesus, he's hot. Now I'm fucking him. Best. Day. Ever_. Johnny thought. Kurt's low voice interrupted by growling out, "Go grab the lube I have in my jeans and use it." Johnny looked over to the right and picked up Kurt's Levis and slipped his hand into one of the pockets. Taking out the lube, Johnny was reminded of his first time when he fucked. Now, that was something. Out of the blue probably. The pale Massacre man lathered his length with the lube and then got back onto the bed with Kurt. Johnny blushed red as he got into position. Johnny then slowly thrust his throbbing cock into Kurt. Hearing a slight groan, Johnny decided to go a little deeper. He could feel his dick throb while Kurt grit his teeth.

Johnny then decided to goes a little more rough, showing off his sex moves. He went deeper and faster. Giving Kurt his best sexual speed. Kurt gripped onto the sheets, taking breaths and starting to sweat. Johnny then went harder, showing off his strength. Johnny then felt his forehead begin to sweat but he couldn't give up just now, he was just getting started. Johnny kept going, harder and deeper with every thrust. Until finally, Johnny released. His head almost soaked with sweat as he took in breaths.

"Christ..." Johnny then managed to stutter out, "That felt amazing..." Kurt grinned and laid down on top of the pale man. Johnny looked at him, not really caring for it and gently kisses Kurt's forehead and then dozes off to sleep. Not having to say a single word...

Yup. The true reason for the rating! So yeah. Reviews are WELCOME!


	5. Chapter 5: The Predator and The Prey

Yet again, another sexy scene. I got help from the amazing NiccalsNightstalker from dA with this chapter! Luv ya! Enjoy! -Shada54546/everyboulevard

The next morning, Johnny had an idea. The second the supply ship arrived, Murdoc almost forced Johnny onto the ship. Even though the older musician was a little strong, Johnny fought back and managed to slip him an uppercut to the chin, a jab to the ribs, and a punch in the gut. That was enough though and all Johnny had to do to get Niccals to  
surrender his idea. To be honest, Johnny got his fighting experience from Drake, his 30 year old brother, who would beat up Johnny for fun. So, ever since Massacre was 7, he'd became a fighter. Never gave up until his opponent did. After his fight with Murdoc, Johnny decided to be a little nice and get Murdoc something to drink.

"Christ..." Murdoc groaned as he threw himself in a chair, "You never pass up the chance for a fight, eh, Massacre?" Johnny didn't reply at all until after he got a rum bottle from the fridge. The younger musician plopped the rum bottle in front of Murdoc and then sat in another chair before finally speaking. "Of course not. My brother and I fought all the time.  
Even for no reason at all. In fact, he still does beat my ass at times." Murdoc, who wasn't really interested in Johnny's past life, opened up the bottle of rum and took a swig. Johnny was annoyed a little by this. Not only was Murdoc being sarcastic, but he was also being annoyingly patronizing. Thinking of a way to show him he didn't call all the shots  
around here, Johnny, decided on a perverted and sex filled idea.

He'd barely done anything and Kurt had jumped him that fast his head had almost spun off his shoulders. If Murdoc and Kurt were used to shagging the life out of each other, perhaps he could lure Murdoc into doing the same for him. Not that it would be his choice. Johnny would be the one doing all he could to get Murdoc to approach him. His reputation as a  
sex God was all Johnny could think of, so the man must have had some skills. Maybe...

Making up his mind, Johnny pretended to continue to drink, and while Murdoc did the same, Johnny faked being drunk, slurring his words and half falling out of his chair. When he stood up and practically fell in Murdoc's lap, hiccuping loudly, still faking being drunk, the bassist wouldn't let him up.

"Ssssssooooooooo, Massacre," he growled, hands firmly around Johnny's waist "Not so strong now, are you?"

"Strong enough, Mudsy," Johnny growled back, turning around and straddling him,  
his hands on Murdoc's shoulders. He could feel the man was in the mood  
alright, pressing forward belly to belly with him. Johnny knew that this would be easy. Besides, most guys that he's shagged, or screwed with, were either drunk or lured into doing it. Murdoc began to wrestle Johnny just a little bit, trying to push him to the ground. Johnny faked to get pushed and both men fall out of the chair. Murdoc was being held down by Johnny, feeling Johnny's strength. The younger musician smiled down at Niccals, not only was he still faking his drunkenness, but now more turned on than before. Johnny then finally said, "Why don't you show me what you can do with that famous tongue of yours, Mudsy?"

Murdoc looked up at the smiling young man and met eye to eye with him. Johnny then noticed that Murdoc didn't do anything and he then intimidates Murdoc by saying, "If you won't show me, then you can't be good at it then." Murdoc then took up the challenge and pushed Johnny to the ground, yanking off the young musician's clothes. Johnny shuddered with delight as he felt Murdoc trail his long tongue slither down his body. Johnny then moaned a little as Murdoc then wrapped his tongue around Johnny's throbbing cock. Johnny begged for more as Murdoc continued using his famous long tongue on Johnny. Murdoc grinned and took in Johnny's thick and fat cock. Johnny grinned and held Murdoc's head in place. "Come on Murdoc...take it all in." Johnny then groaned and Murdoc began to suck on Johnny's prick. Murdoc felt Johnny's grip on his head and he continued sucking. Johnny grinned and managed to grumble, "I think you need a face fuck, Mudsy." With that said, Johnny stuffed more of his length into Murdoc's mouth. Murdoc began to suck a lot more. Johnny knew that the bassist wanted to shag him, tempting him with his length and luring him into doing such wasn't as hard as he thought. The younger musician knew that Murdoc was hungry for more dick as he gobbled up more of Johnny's cock.

Murdoc continued to suck and choke a little of Johnny's fat cock. Johnny was almost going to blow as he felt the bassist kick up the notch on the speed and strength of his sucking. The younger man began to feel his balls get heavy as he was about to release his load. Murdoc began to rub the bulk on his jeans and suck harder. Then finally, Johnny shot his load right into Murdoc's mouth. Johnny groaned an, "Oooohh yeah..." as he continued to shoot his man milk into Murdoc's mouth.

-

To Be Continued in Chapter 6! Reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6: The Lust of Johnny

MOAR BUTSECKS! -Shada54546/everyboulevard

Johnny grinned down at the bassist, who was now licking the cum off the rim of his lips. Johnny then halted his fake drunkenness and pushes Murdoc down to the ground. Licking his lips, Johnny had a lustful look in his eyes. He slowly moved his hand toward the bulge in Murdoc's jeans. Stroking the bulge, Johnny continued as Murdoc groaned in reply. The bassist was getting into the mood more than ever as he felt Johnny unzip his fly and unbutton his pants. Johnny licked his lips eagerly as he slowly slid off Murdoc's jeans. Murdoc then looked down as he saw the younger man slip off the rest of his clothes.

The bassist could resist the lust-filled Johnny and he pulled Johnny closer. The younger man grinned and got on all fours as Murdoc lubed up his length. Johnny was swaying his hips to tease Murdoc more. He wanted to feel how much strength Murdoc had with his thrusting. Johnny's mind was full of lustful thoughts. As Murdoc slid his cock into Johnny, he tried to stuff his entire cock into Johnny's tight little asshole. The younger man felt Murdoc shove his entire cock into his ass and he started to take it out slowly then ram himself back in. Johnny could just groan with pleasure as he felt Murdoc thrust more and more. "F-Faster, you b-bastard..." Johnny groaned. Murdoc kept going and increased his speed. Murdoc grunted as he shoved more of his thick cock into Johnny. The younger musician and moaned more and more as the bassist thrusts into Johnny's tight and firm ass. Johnny could feel the bassist grip onto his shoulder with his long and sharp nails. Johnny almost screamed out in pleasure as he felt Murdoc keep thrusting and shoving his length into Johnny.

"Fuck.." Johnny groaned, that was all Johnny could say as he felt Murdoc release his load of warm, sticky cum into Johnny's ass. Johnny grinned and felt his head sweat. He then said, "That was amazing..." Murdoc grinned and got off of the younger man. Johnny then got back up slowly, making sure he won't hurt anything, and put his clothes back on. Murdoc put his clothes on and pulled up his Cubans with a small grunt of effort. Johnny then stood up and put his boots back on. "So what are we gonna eat for dinner, Niccals?" Murdoc got up to his feet and grumbled back, "Depends on what Cyborg is gonna make." Johnny looked at Murdoc, a little confused. "So you make Cybitch do all the work? Don't you ever cook?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaooooooww! SHUT IT, MASSACRE!" Murdoc shouted. Almost about to burst, the bassist got to his chair again and slouched in his chair. Johnny smiled, he enjoyed making Murdoc pissed off, just like Kurt. The younger man then sat in a chair. Then soon enough, Kurt and 2D joined them.


	7. Chapter 7: The War Room

Author's note: The first half was written by my friend Skrillexandgorillaz from dA and I wrote the rest! Hope you enjoy Chapter 8: The War Room! -Shada54546/everyboulevard

-  
Dinner was maybe the most delectible thing that Johnny could have ever tasted. He turned to Cyborg and said with a grin, "My compliments to the chef." Cyborg just looked at the pale man and then turned away. Johnny got up from his chair, which was next to 2D, and went to the study. Murdoc, who was finished with his dinner, was in the study drinking another rum. Johnny didn't think that Murdoc would stop drinking ever since he got here. Murdoc, who was a little tipsy, looked at Johnny. The Massacre man looked back into Murdoc's mismatched eyes. Red and black eyes? Murdoc then finally said, "Massacre, walk with me." Johnny fluttered his eyelashes like a sissy girl and then said faintly, "Okay."

Johnny and Murdoc walked down a flight of stairs, maybe longer, before they reached a door. Murdoc opened the door, revealing a room with computers, a war table, and a few other screens. Johnny looked around, a little amazed and confused. Why would Murdoc bring him here? Murdoc shoved Johnny into the room and then locked the door. Johnny felt his heartbeat go faster as he was pushed to the war table. Blushing, the pale-skinned man then asked with worry plainly in his voice, "Murdoc, what are you doing?" Was Murdoc ready for Round 2 in their shagging? Murdoc stripped his clothes and smiled sexily at the younger musician. The feel of Lust came over Johnny and he felt that his own manhood was starting to erect.

Murdoc grinned and slipped off Johnny's dark blue jeans and looked over at Johnny's erection. Johnny blushed as red as Kurt's Cherry Red undies. The bassist grinned and slipped off Johnny's black briefs and licked the younger musician's pale cock. Johnny groaned, "Oh come on, you wanted a round 2. Suck my cock like a man, you sissy." Murdoc then took up the challenge and began sucking onto Johnny's swollen prick. Johnny groaned and panted, "Yeah, that's right. Suck my hard prick. I know it's big, but let me try and stuff it all into your face." With that, Johnny grabbed Murdoc by his head and rammed his swollen meat into Murdoc's mouth. Murdoc chocked a little but continued sucking on Johnny's cock. Murdoc was just hungry for Johnny's dick, he gobbled on Johnny's cock just hungry for more dick. Johnny felt his balls get heavy as he was getting ready to shoot his load. "I want you to swallow every last drop of my salty cream, you sod." Johnny said under his breath.

Murdoc only sucked harder as he felt Johnny shoot his load of man milk. The bassist didn't let a single drop go and he swallowed it all. Johnny grinned and got on all fours on the war table. Eager to feel Murdoc's cock, Johnny got on all fours in front of the bassist. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Now, how about a ride, Mr. Niccals?" Murdoc grinned and lubed up his length and got behind Johnny. He slid his cock between Johnny's ass crack and grinned as Johnny moaned a little. "You want some of my swollen cock, you bad boy?" Johnny just panted in reply. Murdoc then slipped his hard dick into Johnny's tight ass and began thrusting his hips, shoving his swollen meat into Johnny.

-  
Meanwhile, something washed up on the shore. It was a tan skinned man, about in his early 30s. He had a dark green shirt on, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and dark brown hair. Cyborg fished the man out and dragged him into the lift. The man slowly woke up, his head still a little dizzy.

"W-where am I?" the man said, his head hurting like crazy. He looked around and saw the Cyborg, Kurt, and 2D. His wiped the sand off his face and sat up. His long legs unfolded as he stood up to his height. He was 6ft 2' and he was looking around at everyone else.

2D looked at him and asked, "Who are you?" The man replied, "I'm Drake. Drake Massacre."

-

To be continued! Reviews are welcome


	8. Chapter 8: Twilight Sparkling Drake

Author's note: The first 3 Paragraphs were written by my friend theamazingbrian from dA! I did the rest! Thanks, Brian! -Shada54546/everyboulevard

-

Drake was then handed a towel. His face was then wiped of the sea water. The thing he hated more than getting wet was getting ticked off. The 6ft 2' tan-skinned man sat back down on the ground, emptying the sand from his shoes. He then said to 2D, "So, 2D, where am I?" 2D stood there, his eye holes a little wider. He stuttered, "Um, H-how do you know my name already?" Drake looked up at 2D with his sky blue eyes, "I would know because my sisters Trisha and Patria are obsessed with Gorillaz. I know every member, every song, every album, and every concert," He said with a obvious tone in his deep voice, "Trisha, I think, is a Murdoc lover." 2D couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Who would love that sod?" 2D asked, still snickering a little, "I mean, he's a real arse." Drake shrugged his shoulders. "No idea why. She probably just does." 2D then replied with a slightly cheerful, "So whatcha doing here?" Drake looked back down at the ground.

"Well, Johnny obviously has a band called Every Boulevard. We were supposed to do a World Tour, but since Johnny disappeared...we had to cancel it," Drake said with a little regret, "So I went after Johnny's tracks. Only to find out that he was stuck at sea. So I ended up getting a boat to go after him but then...I think a storm tore the ship to blanks. I just woke up here and really I don't know where the hell I am." 2D was so interested in Drake's tale, he sat down on the ground just to listen. 2D then asked what Drake was interested in.

"I like Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, Black Dynamite...all those Anime shows. However, I'm not Japanese like my sister Patria." 2D asked with curiosity in his voice, "Japanese? You're not Japanese like your sista'? Or British like your brotha'? Then what are you?" Drake looked at 2D with his cool blue eyes, slowly grinning like Greed would from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. "I'm American-Italian." 2D lit up. "Does that mean you can cook?" Drake nodded in reply. "Of course," he said, "Why wouldn't I learn how to?" 2D lit up even more and said with excitement, "That means maybe Murdoc could stop letting Cyborg cook now!" Drake rolled his eyes and smiled. "I guess so. You act just like my sister Patria."

"Who's Patria?" Kurt rudely interrupted. Obviously, he was listening to a little bit of the somewhat tedious conversation. But, that was a good question for Drake to answer. He kept mentioning his little sister Patria so many times, and yet he hasn't explained who she is. Drake looked up at Kurt, his blue eyes sparking in the light a little and answered, "Patria is my younger sister. She's 20, and she's the...well...hm.." He stopped there. Trying to think of a word to describe his sister. Then finally he came up with a description. "She's the hyper, party-loving, adorable, black-haired, green-eyed, pale-skinned, My Little Pony-loving sister." "Does she like Murdoc? Considering that she's a fan of Gorillaz." Drake thought about it for a second.

Patria did have her nails painted black and a white inverted cross on her middle finger, on each hand. Her hair was black with a red streak in the middle. She also had a Pinkie Pie cutie mark barrette in her hair at all times. She would also Cosplay as Murdoc at Kawaii-Kon or at Comic Con. So...that was obvious. Drake then looked back at 2D. "Yeah. If she were here then you'd be able to tell...I think my sister Trisha likes you though, 2D." 2D could feel his face blush just a little and he answered shakily, "R-really?" Drake nodded, remembering that Trisha has pictures of 2D ALL OVER her room. Just then, all 3 men could hear footsteps coming from the bookcase. Murdoc and Johnny were headed up the stairs...not knowing about Drake's arrival.

2D thought, _Oh lord...what will he say this time?_


	9. Chapter 9: Rainbow Dashing Johnny

Turning and looking up the beach as Murdoc and Johnny head their way. Drake smiles when his eyes fall on his brother and he lifts a hand in greeting. When they slip down and take in the sight of the bassist walking with his head down and his hands slumped into his pockets beside him, the smile slips a little and he can't help but wonder what if anything the bassist will say about his arrival to his little pink plastic spot on the world. Murdoc's cool dark eyes lift to his blue ones as they get closer. The slip of anger passing across them burrowing into his mind and freezing it for a moment. But Drake is momentarily distracted by his brother gently slapping his arm in greeting and turning him around away from the band members for a moment, walking him up the beach so he can ask how he got here and how long he was planning to stay. The soft rumble behind him as Murdoc clenches his fists tells Drake that Murdoc isn't really happy about things as they stand right now. But he's much too happy to have his brother back at his side again, so he turns his attention to him and ignores what sounds like thunder rolling from the bassist grinding his teeth behind him.

"I guess he's not that happy then?" Drake huffs as he and his brother make their way back to the mansion after their walk, looking up towards the lighthouse and shivering slightly in the cooling night air. Johnny harrumphs and shakes his head slowly at his taller brother, waving off what the bassist thinks because as far as he's concerned Murdoc will probably do a lot of growling but not really get anywhere with it.

"Don't worry about it. I can sort that out in no time," he chuckles. His mind slipping back to what he and the bassist were doing in the secret lair before he'd come out and met him, and a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Really? Fair enough then. I wonder what's for dinner?" Drake asks as they slowly mount the stairs and make their way to the front door.

In the galley the two brothers watch as the cyborg moves around the room throwing various ingredient's into a pot on the stove, while Murdoc eyes them both from his end of the table. He'd accepted Johnny as being a new member of the little group here on his island home. But by the looks of things the kid seems to have invited the whole family and he'll soon be up to his armpits in people. Kurt sits back on his chair and takes in the view from where he's sitting. The dark hair and brilliant blue eyes of the new arrival making him break out in a wash of goose flesh. The hand at his groin smoothing down the glorious tingles rushing up between his legs, and the gentle sigh held fast in his throat as he imagines his hands moving up and over the soft tanned young man's skin. Mmmm, wonderful. He thinks, and continues to gaze at him dreamily.

"So how long ARE you planning on being here?" Murdoc suddenly asks, breaking Kurt's concentration and making him snap to attention and look down the table towards him. Drake and Johnny look over at him as well and they both look down at the four gouges that Murdoc's fingernails have made in the surface of the table. As he dragged his fingernails across it in anger, and deeply cut into the wood. They're distracted for a moment as Cyborg Noodle serves them up their meal, although Murdoc's shining eyes never leave the cool blue eyes of the young man sitting near Johnny. His silent threat that if he stays as well then there'll be Hell to pay grinding like a fist into the young man's stomach. Making him feel uncomfortable, and not really sure what to say about it. He wriggles in his seat and watches as the cyborg slops soup into a bowl in front of him. Gazing down at the bobbing vegetables as his stomach growls and his fleeting appetite takes a quick u-turn and makes it's way back out of the door away from him. Sighing as he watches everyone but he and Murdoc eat hungrily around him, waiting to see what will happen next as he gently presses the bowl away and mumbles that he really doesn't feel that hungry anymore.

"Rrright. So you show up unannounced, and now my food ain't good enough fer you?" Murdoc snarls at him, tensing his fingers on his bottle of rum so tightly that his knuckles pop with the pressure. Drake lifts his eyes from the surface of the table and sighs deeply. Not wanting to fight with the guy, and not wanting to insult him either.

"I didn't say it wasn't good. I just don't feel very hungry right now," Drake replies softly as he listens to the sound of pressure building in the hand around the bottle, sure that it's about to break any second now.

Johnny lifts his head from his food and swallows, settling back in his chair and sucking his spoon thoughtfully for a moment. Watching the rising tension in the bassist's temples, and the white knuckles that are strangling the life out of the bottle in his hand, knowing that there'll be a massive explosion if someone doesn't do or say anything that will calm the situation down. And maybe he could. Maybe he could say that one thing that'd tear the wind from Murdoc's sails and leave him stranded without anything to say back. Or maybe he could sit back and let him explode. Watch the shattering bottle cast it's shards across the table and the bassist fly over it a few seconds later and take the both of them down. Maybe he doesn't want that to happen though? Maybe he will swing around a moment later and catch the bassist mid flight. Drop him to his knees in front of everyone with a swift punch to the abdomen and save his brother from those vicious claws that are straining on that rum bottle. Maybe... maybe he should move about now. Suddenly the bottle does break and the shards of glass cut deeply into Murdoc's hand, blood dripping from the wounds as his shaking fist clenches even harder as though he hasn't noticed, his eyes fixed so firmly and solidly on the two young men in front of him, and the darkening cloud of impending doom that has settled over both of their heads.

-

Drake was the guy who cared, but also had an attitude. His patience was wearing thin as Murdoc continued to rumble about his presence on Plastic Beach. It wasn't his fault that he was there, he didn't know. _Why would I be hated for something I didn't meant to do?! _Drake ranted in his mind. He could feel his fingers ball up into a fist and he continued to fume. He was on the balcony, gripping the railing with his long fingers. Due to his strength, he grips the railing so tightly that he makes dents into the long metal railing. The young man grits his teeth in rage and yells out with the top of his lungs, "WHY ARE YOU SO UNFAIR, GOD?!" Johnny, who heard Drake yell, jumps in surprise and looks up toward the balcony. _I gotta do something before things get worse..._, Johnny thought.

Special thanks to Spyder1070 for help with this very chapter! Review this please!


	10. Chapter 10: Drake's Present

Thudding his head onto the metal railing, Drake wasn't sure what to do. Not just that he's being hated, it's also that he just met Murdoc and get hated in a few seconds. Not much of a friendly welcome, huh? Drake's thoughts wandered about as he relaxed a little, releasing the tension from his firm muscles. He really didn't want to fight Murdoc, especially the last time he was in a fight, he knocked the guy out cold and almost killed him. Shuddering at the horrible thought, Drake shakes his head with regret and lifts his head up from the railing and goes back into the building. Drake walks into the galley and sees the Cyborg. Drake looks at the robotic girl. "You can go ahead and take a break. I'll handle dinner tonight." Cyborg just simply saluted and left the room without saying a word. Leaving the older Massacre boy alone in the galley.

A few moments pass and Johnny walks in on the now-working Drake in the galley. "What are you up to, Drake?" Johnny asked, half-teasing and half-serious. Drake was cooking dinner, Italian style. The younger brother could smell the delicious sauce that the keyboardist was creating and Johnny could feel his mouth water. Drake looked in the pantry and found a box of pasta. He takes the box and puts it on the counter. "I'm just cooking." Drake replied in Johnny's question.

Drake opens the box of pasta and pours in half the box into a pot of boiling water since he's feeding Murdoc, Kurt, Johnny, 2D, and himself. He goes and checks on the sauce he's making and stirs it with a wooden spoon. Drake then lifts the spoon and blows gently to cool off the surface and tastes it. Satisfied, Drake smiles and washes out the spoon. "I don't want Niccals to have to hate me forever, y'know..." Drake says.

Johnny takes out a chair from the table and sits down. Rocking the chair ever so slightly, Johnny then says, "Well, you know how he can be. Just-" "Difficult? Stupid? Idiotic?" Drake interrupts with a cold tone in his deep voice. "Or maybe IGNORANT?" Johnny couldn't help but agree to this. Murdoc always want things his way since it's his island. Well, that doesn't mean he has to treat everyone like crap. Drake turns off the stove and takes out 5 plates and sets them on the table. He also takes out 5 forks as well. Drake sees the pasta done, he chose the bow-tie pasta (the one that Johnny likes the most). He drains the pasta and checks to see if it's dry completely before putting it on the plates. He then takes the sauce and ever so gently and gracefully puts it on top of the pasta. Drake takes out Parmesan, chili powder, salt, and pepper as condiments and puts them in the middle of the table. He looks at Johnny and says, "Go get Niccals, Uti, and Pot. I've got dinner ready for 'em."

Yeah coooool! :D Reviews are very welcome here!


	11. Chapter 11: AppleMichael and Sorry

Just in a matter of moments, Johnny brought Murdoc, Kurt, and 2D down to the galley. Johnny's stomach was growling and he knew that Drake cooks like no other. Drake didn't take cooking classes, nor did he get taught how to cook by his mother. He learned on his own. In a matter of trial and error, Drake learned how to cook food better than a celebrity chef. He just chose to be a keyboardist instead of a chef. Johnny went onto his chair and could feel his mouth practically water at the smell of the delectable food. "Now if only you were good at deserts too, Twilight." Drake glared at Johnny with his cool blue eyes. "Don't call me that." he grumbles.

"Why not?" Johnny said with a grin spread on his face.

Drake knitted his dark eyebrows, obviously upset about this. "Just because it's my nickname, doesn't mean you have to call me by it." Johnny's grin spread even more. Not only was he just pissing off Drake, but he was enjoying doing it as well. "Then how would you like it if I called you Rainbow Dash, huh Johnny?"

Johnny felt his grin go upside down, turning to a frown. Drake grinned. "What's wrong, Dashie? Too embarrassed about your name?" Johnny's anger rose and his face started to turn red from anger. Drake rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just go and stuff your face, Johnny. I won't call you that and you know it." Drake smiled, showing off his pearly whites. Johnny smiled a little and then started eating.

Murdoc, who was still upset, grumbled something quietly and started eating. Kurt immedietly started eating along with 2D. Drake got up from his chair. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Murdoc looked up and then back down. "Rum." he grumbled. Kurt just shrugged and continued to shovel fork-fulls of pasta into his mouth. "I could 'ave a water." 2D said, his mouth half-full. Drake got out a rum bottle from the fridge and opened the bottle with his strong hand. He hands it to Murdoc, generously. Murdoc just takes the bottle and takes a swig. Then, the tan keyboardist gets out a glass and pours water into it. He then hands it to 2D.

"Fanks." 2D says while putting his fork down for a second. Drake then smiles just a little. "Prego."

After dinner, 2D is asking Drake how to say a list of things in Italian. "How do yew say me real name in Italian?" 2D asks. Drake rolled his eyes and replies simply, "Stuart Pot, il cantante e tastierista dei Gorillaz." 2D smiled with glee. Johnny looks up. "Drake...how's AppleMichael doing?" 2D looked puzzled. _AppleMichael? Is that a kind of dish or something?_ 2D thought. Drake looked at the confused blue-haired singer and explains, "AppleMichael is our cousin's nickname. His name is Michael and he's the drummer for Every Boulevard. Blonde hair, checkered shirt, jeans, boots, and a cowboy hat." 2D thinks and finally gets it. "Oh!" He smiles. Murdoc just rolls his eyes. "Get on with it, you giant sod." he snarls. Drake turns around and gives the bassist a glare that sends a chill down Murdoc's spine.

"Don't mess with me...I tried to be nice...but you won't accept my generosity." Murdoc gulps. This was true. Shakily, Murdoc stutters out, "Oh...R-Right. Sorry. I didn't mean to." Drake calms down and takes out a hand toward Murdoc. Murdoc shakes the keyboardist's surprisingly soft hand. Drake gets up and goes outside to the pool. Kurt, who's been watching, goes over to Drake.

Drake looks up. "Oh, hey Kurt." Kurt grins just a little. "Yo, uh...so how long are you planning to be here?" "Just as long as Johnny stays," Drake replies plainly, "I can't leave my little brother here alone. He might do something stupid." He stops and thinks. "But then again," Drake continues, "He always does stupid stuff." Kurt manages to sneak an arm around the keyboardist's waist. "Uh-huh." Kurt replies, not really paying attention to what Drake said at all. Drake shudders a little and tries to move away. Kurt wraps both his arms around Drake's muscular middle and moves his hands down the keyboardist's abs. "Mmm, nice abs," Kurt purrs in Drake's ear, "A 6 pack?" Drake blushes a little and then replies, "Yeah..." Kurt gently nibbles on Drake's strong neck. Drake holds back a sigh as he feels the mechanic move his strong hands around his crotch area.

Johnny quietly sat in a chair, reading one of Murdoc's books. Murdoc walks into the room and sees the pale man. "Were you always this pale?" the bassist asks, interrupting Johnny from his reading. The leader looks up and nods a little. Murdoc sits down in a chair across from Johnny. "Ssssooo...you have any others coming here?" Murdoc grumbles. Johnny scrunches his eyebrows, confused. Murdoc rolls his eyes. "Do you have any other people coming here that you may know?" "No," Johnny replies, "Why do you ask?" Murdoc shrugs and gets a bottle of rum.

To Be Continued! Reviews are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12: The Sensual Side of Drake

SEXY SCENE. You've been warned. -Shada54546/everyboulevard

Drake shuddered and felt himself blush with lust and slight fear. Kurt really didn't care about it though. Sliding one of his hands into Drake's jeans, Kurt then whispered in the keyboardist's ear, "Ever been fucked by a guy before?" Drake's face was now almost the color of a red ruby. Nobody had asked him that question in his entire life.

"...N-No, I haven't." the younger man said, obviously lying. The teal-skinned man chuckled lightly and slid his hand straight into Drake's briefs, causing the keyboardist to hold back a gasp. It was as if Drake is trying not to show any sign of pleasure. Kurt knew what Drake was doing so he unzips the tan-skinned man's jeans and lowers them a little. Drake's eyes widened slightly by this and felt himself get hard. Drake? Hard because of a guy?! NO WAY! However, it was a man he lost his virginity to. The keyboardist tipped his head back and closed his eyes as the memory played back in his mind.

Drake, who was only 14 at the time, was headed home from class at his middle school. For a boy only at age 14, Drake was a very tall boy. He was 5ft 9in in height. As Drake was walking out of his Science class, the principal came over on the intercom.

"Drake Massacre, please come to the principal's office," the intercom announced. Everybody that was around Drake glared at him. One sixth-grader even had the audacity to say, "Ooooh! You're in trouble!" Drake made his way through the crowds of people, and to the principal's office. Mr. Davidson, the principal, was sitting in his office inspecting Drake's confiscated leather belt. Earlier that morning, Drake was whipping other kids with the belt just for fun until the dean saw him. The younger boy walking into the office.

"Oh," Mr. Davidson said, "Mr. Massacre. Please, take a seat." He gestures to the chair in front of his desk. Drake plopped down onto the chair. "Now, about this belt..." the principal began.

Drake interrupted, "I know. I'm sorry about that." Mr. Davidson just grinned. Drake was now confused. Then, the man got up from his chair and grabs Drake by the wrist. Drake tried to get away, but the man was too strong. Mr. Davidson, or Charles to give a full name, wrapped the belt around Drake's wrists and he tied his feet with another belt. The boy struggled and strained to get free but it was no use.

The keyboardist was shaken back to reality as he felt Kurt suck on his cock. Drake could feel Kurt's grip on his thighs and the way he sucked on his tan-skinned dick. The mechanic's head bobbed up and down the keyboardist's cock, sucking in and pushing out just made Drake's cock throb more. Kurt smirked a little and quickened his pace, sucking the older Massacre-man's cock faster and harder. Drake felt his balls get heavy, about to shoot. Kurt let go of Drake's cock just in time to let the tan-skinned man climax on his face. Kurt then gently grabs Drake by the shirt and pulls him down. Drake blushes and can't help himself but lick his own salty cream off of Kurt's face. Kurt just chuckled, "You're kinda like your bro, aren't you?" Drake smirked a little at this. Maybe he was a little like Johnny.


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1: Scary Monsters

A/N: This chapter is two-parts. Part One is called "Scary Monsters" and Part Two is called "Nice Sprites." ENJOY! -Shada54546/everyboulevard

A couple of weeks pass by, letting Drake settle into his new home on the floating piece of plastic in the middle of nowhere. Murdoc was a tad fumed at having yet ANOTHER random person arrive unexpectedly, especially another male one, but eventually got over it. An extra singer and keyboardist didn't seem as bad as he thought they might be, at least he had someone different to look at these days.

Drake was headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, whistling his favorite song as he walked down the corridor. Arriving at the bathroom, he dropped his shirt and jeans to the ground, stepping into the shower, not realizing that Kurt had followed him.

Still whistling, he turned on the water, turning in shock when he felt a hand press down on his shoulder. Whipping his head around, he gasped to see Kurt once more, with that predatory look on his face.

"Yo, how about I wash your back?" he rumbled, picking up the soap.

"Uh, what if I wanted to have a shower?" Drake answered, already knowing where this was headed. He'd already had a sample of the mechanic's skills and despite himself, he wouldn't mind more.

"You can do that after we get all hot and sweaty," Kurt growled, and Drake felt his soapy hands sliding down his chest as the American backed him into the corner. In moments, that soft. slippery touch slid lower and Drake closed his eyes at the feeling, groaning softly. He didn't mind if this went as slow as Kurt seemed to want to take it, because it was getting him worked up. This experience was as far from his first nightmare one as he could get, and realizing that it all felt pretty good so far, he relaxed.

Kurt had him in his hand now, and was sliding his grip along Drake's length, grinning at every soft gasp but his eyes widened and he let out a soft sound of surprise when he felt a hand reach for him too.

"Not so shy now, I see," he said softly, moving closer both their hands moving faster, and he had to close his own eyes at the sensation. He'd take it slow to break this guy in if he really was interested, but now Kurt knew he was, so it was time for the first lesson and the kid was doing OK with it, as far as he was concerned.

It wasn't long before both of them were panting, their hands moving faster, soap and water making everything feel so good until Drake made a low sound that Kurt recognized and echoed himself, both of them losing themselves in sexual bliss under the warm spray. Once they'd both got their breath back, Drake mumbled "I really need a lie down," and Kurt merely smiled, rinsing himself off.

"Plenty of room in my bed," and with that, he was gone, toweling off outside the shower, leaving Drake's head spinning.

The next day, Drake heard a loud jet noise outside. The keyboardist looks outside the study window and sees three black jets headed toward Plastic Beach. Murdoc already noticed this and now he's hiding under his desk. Drake looks back at the bassist. Obviously, Murdoc knew about this earlier. Drake looked around and then headed to the lift. He pressed the entrance button and headed outside. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but what choice did he have? He had no choice whatsoever, but to use his levitation and psychic skills. Hence his nickname "Twilight Sparkle." These abilities were something at the keyboardist's disposal. Johnny looked outside the study window. The young man's tension and anxiety had boosted itself. Seeing his own brother risk his life against ruthless pirate jets. Johnny felt his heart pound as he watched the events unfold.

The tan keyboardist looked up at the approaching jets. A bead of sweat formed on his brow. Although he was fearful, Drake was strong. He lifted up his right hand and shut his eyes tightly. Then, a light purple sphere appeared in the middle of the tan man's palm. Drops of sweat made their way down Drake's face as the sphere became bigger in size. Then as the jets readied their guns, Drake snapped open his blue eyes and the color turned from light blue to cloud white.

"Nobody messes with my friends OR my brother." Drake muttered. Obviously, the jets must've thought this was a type of joke. So they took aim and fired at the tall Massacre man.

The bullets were then suddenly stopped by a force of some kind. Leaving the bullets levitate in mid-air. Drake had stopped the bullets in their tracks! The tan man grinned and turned his hand, rotating the bullets toward the jets. "Right back at 'ya." Drake smirked. The keyboardist balled both hands into fists, as if holding a baseball bat, and swung his hands sharply. Sending all the bullets flying toward the jets. The impact of the bullets had knocked two jets out of the sky and the last jet flying off. Drake then relaxed as the purple sphere in his palm faded away and his eyes changing back to their normal color.

Johnny, who had been watching the whole thing, smiled and said, "Good job, Twilight Sparkle..."


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2: Nice Sprites

Johnny was relaxing in the pool, the sun shining on his face. He had been rummaging through the island earlier in the day and found a set of speakers. The pale man smiled lightly and took the speakers with him into his room. After that, he cleaned them off and luckily added his favorite songs to the system. So now he has that. He closed his eyes and sighed with content. Nothing could possibly ruin this peaceful moment...

"Oi, Massacre!"

Spoke too soon.

Johnny's eyes snapped open and glared at the green-skinned bassist. Everything was just perfect until Murdoc came.

"What is it now?!" Johnny snapped, obviously steamed about being interrupted.

"You need to come with me. Now." the bassist snarled back.

Johnny then got up from the pool and dried himself off. "What could it possibly be this time?" he groaned. Murdoc grabbed Johnny by the arm and yanked him into the playboy-like mansion on the floating piece of plastic in the middle of nowhere. Johnny then thought, '_What could this possibly be now?'_ Murdoc then drags Johnny to his room. Kurt, who is already in the room, is laying on the bed. Johnny thinks about his situation for a minute and realizes what is going on.

"A threesome, huh?" Johnny finally says. Murdoc grins and nods. He locks the door and then pushes Johnny to the bed. Kurt catches the pale-skinned man and undresses him. Johnny could feel his face redden at this.

Meanwhile in 2D's basement room, Drake is with 2D and they're watching a few zombie flicks. Until suddenly they hear alot of groaning, moaning, and swearing coming from Murdoc's room.

Drake sighed, "They're at it again..."

Sorry it's so short guys. Trying to write the holiday chapters for this series.


	15. Chapter 14: Carol of the Hells

A/N: Since the holidays are on their way, I'm going to write at least 7 holiday chapters of Every Blvd. -Shada54546/The Warden

Months pass and now we're in the month of December. The supply ship arrives and has it's usual load of food, clothes, ammunition against pirates, and a strange set of boxes. Drake, Kurt,and Cyborg were unloading all the supplies. Drake and Johnny unloaded the boxes with the words "Chirstmas Supplies Inc." on the sides. Murdoc narrowed his eyes at the boxes and gripped the rum bottle in his hand.

"Oi, Massacre," Murdoc called out to Johnny, "what's with the happy-peppy Christmas shit?" Johnny looked over at Murdoc and smirked.

"It's almost Christmas, Muds. Don't you celebrate it?" Johnny questioned. Murdoc slitted his eyes.

"I don't believe in all that Santie Clause shit." Murdoc retorted.

"Why don't you then," Johnny asked, "It's the only time when you get presents, besides on your birthday."

"Johnny!" Drake shouted from the study. Johnny rushed to the study, with Murdoc following him. Drake had just opened one of the large boxes from the supply ship. "Look at this." Drake muttered. The box was marked with "Handle with Care" and "Fragile" stickers. Drake and Johnny looked into the large box and then...

"SUPRISE!" yelled out a medium-high female voice. This caused both brothers to fall back in shock as they saw who the owner of the voice was. It was their happy, peppy sister Patria Massacre, or Pinkie Patria.

"Pinkie Patria?" Johnny then said, confusion obvious in his tone. Then another girl showed up. It was Johnny and Drake's other sister, Trisha. Murdoc couldn't believe it. How could they find his island so easily? And he thought 2 Massacre family members were enough. Murdoc looked at Patria first. Patria was wearing a festive holiday top, short-shorts, and red and green extensions in her dark black hair. Trisha was wearing a Gorillaz t-shirt, a short skirt, and has a purple extension in her hair. Murdoc couldn't help but stare at the newcomeers, mostly because of their large breasts.

"I can't possilbly celebrate Chirstmas without my favorite siblings." Patria giggled. Trisha just nodded in agreement, since she's so quiet. Murdoc walks up to the two girls and grins.

"You must be Massacre and Stretch Number 2's sisters right?" Murdoc smirked.

Patria, an obvious Murdoc fan, kept her squealing and giggling to a low and then said, "Yeah. We are."

Murdoc smiled and led the two girls around the island for a quick tour. Johnny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Looks like Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy came also." he muttered.


End file.
